


Awkwardness and Alchemy

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Series: Keeptober 2020 [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Dex and Biana have a conversation post-Exile. Canon compliant. Written for the Keeptober 2020 prompt 'Exile'.
Series: Keeptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Awkwardness and Alchemy

"Hey, Dex?" Biana takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When my dad's mind broke, I was really cold to all of my friends. I'm sorry."

"Wait, I'm your friend?"

_Great, I was presuming things and now he's going to hate me even more._

"If you want to be," she tries. "Because I definitely want to be your friend."

He still looks skeptical, and….well, she can't blame him. "I know that I wasn't nice to you in the past, and I'm sorry about that. But we sit at the same lunch table, we both hang out with Sophie, and I want to get to know you."

"Really?" 

"Of course." She looks at the book in his arms— _Advanced Poultices and Tinctures._ "Hey, is that for alchemy class?"

The tension on Dex's face lightens. "Yeah, there's some really cool stuff in here about what moonlight can do in poultices for healing serious injuries! It's got great healing power because moonlight always recovers as the phases of the moon shift."

"Seriously?" Biana's legitimately interested now; she never knew that light coincided with alchemy. "How does that work?"

"It varies in intensity, so you have to set up a lunascope at the new moon and have it capture light all the way through the full moon. But you'll get a bottle of light that slowly builds up in intensity, which makes it useful for healing injuries like badly broken bones where you need the strength to build up over time."

"That's _really_ cool. Have you and your dad ever used it in Slurps and Burps?"

"No, our medicine section is geared towards the general public, but it's used in a ton of clinics." He puts the textbook in his backpack. "Speaking of Slurps and Burps, I probably should head home. I promised my dad I'd teach Lex how to make some basic serums today, even though I'm convinced that Lex is just going to blow up the store."

"Hopefully that won't happen," Biana grinned. Then she remembered the assignment in her satchel. Ugh. "I've got to go, too—I have an essay for elvin history that's due on Monday and I've barely got my thesis and topic sentences figured out, plus my mentor keeps comparing me to Fitz so I know he'll be extra critical."

"Ugh, Wonderboy."

Biana wants to both laugh _and_ roll her eyes. "The snarky little sister in me wants to agree with you, and the protective little sister in me wants to tell you to stop calling him that."

Dex grins as he pulls out his home crystal. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then."

  
  



End file.
